


Озари собой мою душу

by Stef_Boread



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Можно исправить многое, можно исправить даже самое страшное, что ты сотворил с собственным братом. Достаточно его просто любить — так же сильно, как он сам любил тебя всю свою жизнь.





	Озари собой мою душу

Когда автобус с детьми нырнул под горку, а потом и вовсе скрылся за горизонтом, и они пошли обратно к Хижине, девчонки быстро распрощались, а Зус отпросился домой.   
  
Солнце падало вслед за автобусом, пропадая в лесу, и Хижина стояла опустевшей и тихой.  
  
Они со Стэнли остались одни.  
  
Стэнфорд посмотрел на брата с лёгкой тревогой: да, Стэн всё вспомнил, да, они пережили все эти сумасшедшие последние недели лета, да, они поговорили и помирились. Всё это было так, вот только между ними стояли и тридцать лет, и десять, и ровно одна ночь.  
  
Форд помнил жуткую и тёмную пустоту улицы перед домом их родителей, в которой без следа сгинул на машине его брат.  
  
Эта ночь тогда перечеркнула всё. Многие, долгие годы Форд думал, что она всего лишь закончила их глупое детство, подвела к новым рубежам, толкнула в настоящую жизнь. Всего лишь показала истинную любовь и натуру брата, который был просто недалёким мелочным эгоистом. Отделила зёрна от плевел, открыла правду и новые пути.  
  
Теперь, вернувшись, пережив с братом новые ссоры и старые обиды, поняв свою неправоту и предложив ему, наконец, исполнить их мечту, — исправив всё, что только можно было исправить в той злосчастной ночи — Стэнфорд понимал, что кое-что упустил.  
  
— Что замер на пороге, Сиксер, тащи свою жопу в дом, — ворчливо кинул ему Стэнли, и Форд только молча шагнул вперёд, заходя внутрь, закрывая наощупь дверь. Он смотрел на брата, не отрываясь. Они наконец-то остались одни — впервые с их восемнадцати лет, с окончания школы, со старой комнаты в старом доме в Нью-Джерси.  
  
Стэнли, наверное, не видел этого, не считал это таким уж значимым. Он с кряхтением снял с себя яркий свитер Мэйбл, он привычно сгорбился в своей старой майке. Он искоса посмотрел на близнеца на пороге, почёсывая бок.  
  
— Умник, тебя током ёбнуло? — приподняв бровь, кисло подначил Стэнли и отвернулся, поджимая губы. — Приедут ещё, чай, завтра не подохнем.  
  
Форд смотрел на него молча, и он видел за этим старым, согнутым Стэном ту гостиную с диваном, то растерянное, обиженное, злое лицо его близнеца, то отчаяние и боль, с которыми он кричал тогда Форду под окном.  
  
Теперь, когда он простил и понял, что ошибся, для него уже не было того Стэнли, которого Стэнфорд придумал себе сам, которого сам же описывал в своих дневниках: самовлюблённого, эгоистичного, непутёвого, бездарного идиота, просто хотевшего утянуть его с собой на то дно, в котором всю жизнь и пробарахтался. Ведь оказалось: он пробарахтался сам.  
  
Стэнли поковырял в ухе и с ворчанием, шорхая тапками, потащился к брату.  
  
— Стэнфорд, блядь, ну что там у тебя.  
  
Форд, прислонясь к двери спиной, смотрел на него, смотрел в его карие потухшие глаза. Вечно недовольный, вечно сердито бухтящий, вечно цепляющийся к нему старый, больной дед.  
  
Вот кого он сделал из любящего, заботливого, неунывающего, всегда улыбающегося ему, всегда поддерживающего и защищающего его брата. Самого близкого человека, самого важного во всей его странной глупой жизни.  
  
— Форд?..  
  
Стэнфорд медленно опустил голову. По его щекам текли слёзы. Он тихо завыл, падая на колени перед подошедшим встревоженным Стэнли, вцепляясь в него, втискивая его в себя.  
  
Его вина была куда больше той ночи и десятка лет, куда больше и того, что он отвернулся от брата, и того, как был с ним жесток.  
  
Он отнял у Стэнли то, что тот дарил ему без оглядки. То, что должен был беречь — вечность. Он выжег, сломал, опустошил брата изнутри.  
  
— Прости.  
  
Он целовал всё, до чего дотягивался, гладил, трогал — так, как они трогали друг друга миллион лет тому назад, в том времени и в том мире, когда они были счастливы. Когда до той гадкой и жуткой ночи были другие: правильные, горячие, яркие, долгие.   
  
Больше всего на свете он боялся услышать от окаменевшего Стэнли безразличное: "Погоди, щас слуховой аппарат поправлю". Больше всего он боялся, что с ним поступят ровно так же, как он столько раз поступал сам: оттолкнут.  
  
— Прости меня.  
  
Он вытер кулаком под очками бесконечные слёзы с глаз — господи, он и подумать не мог, что там может быть столько слёз, а они всё лились и лились.  
  
Он расстегнул Стэну штаны дрожащими руками, оттянул вниз бельё, утыкаясь ему лбом в живот, обнимая его и заливая мокрым.  
  
Перед его глазами стояло лицо брата: молодое, кареглазое, радостное. Перед его глазами был свет. Свет всей его юности, который он сам погасил.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Стэнли.  
  
Тогда, в той жизни он был невинен и слишком стеснителен. Тогда он никогда не делал Стэнли минеты, никогда не брал его в рот. Даже тогда он больше брал, чем давал. Даже тогда он — недолюбливал.  
  
Форд не мог исправить прошлое.  
  
Но теперь, вот прямо сейчас он мог... долюбить.  
  
Он чувствовал, как руки Стэнли закапываются ему в волосы, как каким-то бесконечно знакомым жестом снимают очки. Стэн молча гладил его по голове и плечам, проводил пальцами по мокрым ресницам и по влажным векам, по всё таким же густым и тёмным бровям.  
  
Форд улыбнулся сквозь подсохшие слёзы, сердце внутри него стиснулось, сжалось от любви и благодарности к брату.  
  
Он снова оцеловал Стэнли, на этот раз — по горячей коже, по завиткам волос. Он обхватил влажной стороной губ его ствол, чувствуя солёное — следы собственных слёз. Он оцеловал и приподнял ртом выпрямившийся, напряжённый, тугой член — ровно такой, как он помнил, пусть теперь и поднимающийся ниже.  
  
Форд взял его глубже, как можно глубже, стараясь не касаться зубами, медленно двигаясь к брату и обратно, тепло и шершаво проводя снизу, по уздечке, языком, вдыхая запах Стэнли.  
  
Он старался действовать мягко и неторопливо, он учился и познавал. И чем дальше, чем глубже он брал, чем плотнее вжимал все двенадцать пальцев в почти всё такие же крепкие ягодицы брата, тем легче ему становилось дышать, жить и мыслить.  
  
Он подстраивался под брата, подхватывая его плавные толчки, входя с ним в один ритм, становясь с ним единым целым — и выпивая, сглатывая всю, всю его горечь, что копилась в нём столько лет. Не пропуская из неё ни единой капли, ни единого грамма. Забирая её снова и снова.  
  
Да, он не умел раньше — любить брата. Но он собирался научиться.  
  
Стэнли над ним застонал, сначала тихо, надреснуто, сквозь зубы, но потом всё громче и громче, в голос, сильно и страстно. В этом крике Форд услышал ответы на всё, на все свои слова, свою вину, свою боль и надежду.  
  
Стэнли любил его всегда, без перерывов, и будет любить его вечно.   
  
Стэнли простил его.  
  
Он подтянул, подхватив мощными руками под мышками, брата наверх. Тяжело дышащий Форд встал, опираясь на брата, смотря на него во все глаза: на таком расстоянии он всегда его прекрасно видел и без очков.   
  
Стэнли задрал свои очки на лоб и улыбнулся — во все свои тридцать два, пусть даже некоторые уже были вставными.  
  
— Эй, Сиксер! Прекрати реветь, когда мы всем тут утёрли нос по самые помидоры, — он ухмыльнулся. — Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Форд тихо хмыкнул, улыбнувшись в ответ. Он сказал почти всё самое важное, что должен был, что так сильно хотел сказать. Осталось только одно.  
  
— Мы всегда будем вместе, брат. Обещаю.  
  
Стэнли захохотал, хлопая близнеца по плечу со всей дури, втискивая его свободной рукой в свою грудь.  
  
— И да вздрогнет весь мультвёрс от силы Пайнсов!  
  
Стэнфорд, обнимая его, втираясь лбом в его седой висок, смотрел в его светящиеся карие глаза ласково, жадно, счастливо. А потом обалдело охнул, когда Стэнли подхватил его на руки, твёрдым шагом направляясь на второй этаж, в свою спальню. Он тихо засмеялся, обнимая Стэна за шею, и тот светился весь, с лихим и гордым видом.  
  
Форд почему-то даже не сомневался, что их обоих хватит на весь вечер, а то и на всю ночь. Форд снова чувствовал на своём теле самое крепкое, что только встречалось ему за всю его жизнь: руки своего брата.  
  
Кажется, у него получалось — понемногу возвращать брата ему самому и себе, заново зажигать свет в этом огромном сердце, простившем предательство и боль.   
  
Ну что ж, значит, вселенная действительно содрогнётся, если вздумает этому помешать.


End file.
